Pique
The party doesn't know much about Pique's past and that is the way Pique would prefer to keep it. He has told the party that he is an orphan and that he was raised on the street. The party encountered him as a busker and street performer, entertaining passing crowds with small acts of magic. Pique plays with his hand very close to his chest. He has admitted to not being very good at empathy and is practically oblivious to the emotional implications of the actions he takes. Though he makes a very good show of not feeling emotions, the stress of recent developments is weakening his facade - the latent fear that drives Pique becoming more potent and more apparent. Possibly * Born to a common "half-elf" couple in a southwestern section of Kol, Pique quickly grew to resent his parents' and his people's lack of self. Pique saw his people's discomfort with their natural form and the common practice of assuming a primary identity of another race as cowardice. He wanted to act, not hide quivering behind a protective mask. Pique left his parents, his home, and his life behind to begin anew. *After leaving his parents, Pique scraped a living on the street performing cheap tricks with his developing magical abilities. During one performance, Pique began a small act of prestidigitation as normal and was surprised at the surge of arcane energy that amplified the fireballs he was juggling into enormous blazing spheres. Quick on his feet, Pique maintained his composure and continued to perform as though that had been the intended effect. He locked eyes with one of the bystanders and realized the source of the extra power being channeled through him. Pique drew a large crowd as the passing magician continued to amplify Pique's tricks. After giving his greatest performance yet, Pique sought the mage to inquire of him. Crowe gave ambiguous advice before disappearing into the crowd. *Pique started studying at the Library of Aureon at Crowe's suggestion. After learning amanuensis, Pique developed the identity of Nedda, a half-orc scholar, to work at the library. *Irate Pete is another persona Pique developed in this time. Irate Pete is a dwarf and a professional drunk. He is a braggart and is apparently fun to be around, since some groups have requested his boisterous presence such that Irate Pete has registered with the Balance for such infrequent occurrences. Alternatively *When Pique was a young boy living in Kol he wandered the streets and came upon a street performer, which was not uncommon for the great city. This particular performer was quite uncommon though. Rather than the typical trick and sleight of hand this performer used powerful magic in simple and magnificent ways. Pique's curiosity caused him to stop and view the show for a while. During one trick in particular the performer had a small flame lit and Pique felt impressed with himself that he knew how the trick worked. Pique used a bit of his own training and snuffed out the candle. Immediately the performer looked at Pique and said, "It seems we have another talent among us, don't we lad." pulling Pique from the crowd. He asked Pique to be his assistant for the remainder of the show, performing incredibly difficult tricks and allowing simple additions to each so that Pique would look like he was doing quite a bit of the work. After a bit the crowd started to die down and the performer thanked Pique for his assistance.He told Pique he should consider doing this more often and handed him a pair of his gloves as a gift. Pique has never seen him since. Category:Characters Category:Changeling/Doppleganger Category:PCs